Kiss and Tell
by GrazielaL
Summary: Bamon Week - Day 2: Stefan the Bamon Fanboy. [[Stefan has a plan to put his favorite couple together and he's going down with it. Even if things get a little... unconventional.]] I put a little bit of Stefonnie on my Bamon. Not even sorry.


**So, this is my contribution to Bamon Week. It was _supposed_ to be a drabble, I swear you!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**.**

**Kiss and Tell**

**.**

Water. Water running through Stefan's face, calming him down, bringing him back to earth.

It was quite funny that, after an entire summer being drowned again and again at the bottom of a lake, he could actually _calm down_ by throwing water on his face.

He gave his mirrored image a smile, rapidly covering it with a soft dark-gray towel. Naked and bare feet, he exited his private bathroom and picked an equally dark-gray dress shirt, buttoning it slowly over his chest.

On the floor under him, he could hear Damon and Elena yelling at each other. Stefan once again smiled at himself in the mirror. Tonight he had a plan.

...

"Tonight the plan is beer and vodka. Champagne's for pussies." Tyler grabbed the fancy bottle from Caroline's hands. She tried to protest, but her drunk boyfriend was back in town, and soon they would all be on their ways to college, so what the hell. For all that she knew, she could be dead in the morning, and that may be her last party.

And it was a hell of a party, considering how many of the young people on Mystic Falls had been murdered in the past two years. But there were them, the survivors. Laughing and dancing and drinking and living because, hey, they were the _survivors_. And, when you're eighteen and all your friends are dying and you have a bottle in your hands, you're immortal.

...

Being immortal, to him, meant frequently getting annoyed by human's frivolous behavior. Stefan made his way among the young, drunken bodies dancing to the frenetic beat, not acknowledging the amount of girls turning their necks to stare at him. The Lockwood's hall was crowded, but he was sure he would find what he was looking for in a more empty, more reserved, and more quiet room.

He walked to the the center of the party. VIP area at its best.

The old gang, reunited at last.

Caroline bounced in place, clapping her hands like a five years old as she saw him. How much a vampire must drink to get like _that_? She threw herself at him, lifting her feet from the ground as her arms linked in the back of his neck.

Hugging her was like being on firm land again, after three months adrift and incapable of breathing. Like coming home.

"You're here! Everyone was betting you wouldn't come, but look at you all handsome and… _sober_" She said the last word as if she was disappointed. "Well, at least the _sober_ part we can change. I'm so, so happy that you _finally_ let go of that hermit-stuff you were into."

He smiled at her and noticed that it was his _third time_ smiling in just one day. _Third time is a charm_. He thought. _Witch_.

Still an arm around Caroline's waist, he looked around, nodding at everyone there: Tyler - not really pleased at how Stefan was holding his girlfriend - Jeremy, Matt. Elena and Damon. Everyone, but _one_. And exactly the one he needed to be there.

It didn't go unnoticed the way Elena let go of Damon's arm as soon as Stefan's eyes passed by her figure. She looked so… weird. So awkward. His brother, in the other hand, looked nothing different. Same annoyed look on his face, barely caring if she held on to his arm or went to Transylvania to sleep with count Dracula. And Stefan knew that he and Elena were not working anymore. And he _almost_ smiled again at the thought that he _always_ knew that Elena and Damon wouldn't work. They weren't meant to be. Not like Damon and…

"Bonnie" he said, his voice sounding strange in his ears. He wondered if he had said anything that day and couldn't remember if he did. "Where's Bonnie?"

Caroline chewed at her bottom lip and gave him an apologizing look.

"I don't know if she's coming-"

"Tyler, do you mind?" Stefan gestured between him and Caroline, already turning his body to leave, her elbow gently trapped in his right hand.

Tyler raised his Budweiser bottle to the other guy, drunkness making him quickly forget that, a second ago, he was really mad at this Stefan-Caroline thing. "She's an adult, man" and then he bursted in laughter because it sounded like Caroline was an "adult man."

Caroline laughed too. Not because of what Tyler said, but because she was drunk and, thank God, her jealous boyfriend didn't make a scene out of that.

...

That was such a weird scene. Caroline laughed again at the weirdness of their situation. Whoever glazed in their direction would think her and Stefan were secret lovers, sneaking out of the group to talk in whispers, too close to each other in an empty corner.

"What do you mean she isn't coming?!"

Caroline's laugh stopped. "I didn't say she _isn't_. I just don't know whether she's coming or not." He sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "Stefan, I'm sorry! I tried to talk her into it, but I couldn't get anything better than an 'I'll think bout it'. She just doesn't look to be in the mood..."

Stefan looked around, messing his own hair for awhile.

"Guess I'm gonna have to go get her, then."

"Wait... Stefan, I think you should stop with this Bamon thing, ok" she tried not to look at him.

"Bamon?" He seemed amused.

"Yeah, like in 'Bonnie' and 'Damon' together. You never heard of Brangelina?" He stared blindly at her. "Nevermind." Sigh. "I think you're... Look, I agreed with it because I've_ always_ been a matchmaker. Like, since third grade. But you... You're just doing it because of Elena. And I don't think it is-"

"No"

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not doing this because of her. Actually, this has nothing to do with Elena." He looked right into Caroline's eyes. "I'm doing this because I love my brother."

And, after caressing her face, Stefan left.

...

"Why did Stefan leave?"

Damon looked so not amused as he asked Caroline. She tried to sound nonchalant. It must have been _so_ difficult to Damon that the loud music and the loud people got in his way of eavesdropping on Caroline and Stefan's conversation.

"To pick up Bonnie" she raised her drink for a sip, hiding her smirk behind the plastic red cup. "You know, they've grown pretty close after all that shit."

Shrinking, Damon mumbled an "whatever," and Caroline had to bite her lip not to laugh at him.

...

She was laughing. Not at him, _with_ him.

Caroline observed as Stefan and Bonnie walked in to the party, arms linked. Her friend looked _radiant_. Both of them, actually. Bonnie's short, strapless dress, in a rich, metallic-bronze colour strangely matched with Stefan's dark-gray shirt. And he's was constantly whispering in her ear, making her laugh out loud as they approached the gang.

"They look _good_ together." Tyler voiced her thoughts, hands around Caroline's waist. Everyone else had their chins trying to reach the floor.

"Tyler!" Bonnie greeted at the host, wrapping his shoulders with arms wide open. "Welcome back."

"Well, you too" Tyler looked at her, and then at Stefan. "Actually, to the three of us, huh? That's our _welcome back_ party."

Bonnie barely could say "Hi, guys" to the others, before Stefan asked her to dance, dragging her away from them.

If stares could kill, Damon would've probably killed his brother at that precise moment.

...

"If stares could kill" Stefan said over the loud music. "I'd probably be dead right now. It's like all the guys in this place are trying to open a hole in the back of my head."

Bonnie laughed again. "Oh, cut it off!"

"No, seriously. You're the prettiest lady in here, no doubt." He waved his arms, pointing to the room around them. "And all the men wanted to be me, right now." She playfully pushed him with both of her hands, only accomplishing to get even closer. Stefan used it to hug her by the waist. "Even Damon" He whispered in her ear.

Bonnie blushed, wide eyes put on the man before her.

"Don't look so surprised…"

"Are you on crack?"

Stefan laughed. Grabbing her hand, he twisted her around. Bonnie's hair twirled and bounced, hitting her cheeks and exposed shoulders. He looked around to see if they had audience. Check. And then he brought her spinning right to his chest.

"I'm his brother, I _know him_." He lowered his voice, as if telling her a secret "I can tell when he's... interested." The last word came with a lingered, approving gaze at her, head to toe and back again.

"Oh, shut up!" She narrowed her eyes, but still had a laugh in her voice. "You're just trying to make me uncomfortable…"

"Wanna bet?"

"What?!"

"We're friends, right?" She nodded, brows furrowed. "Do you trust me?"

She was about to ask him what did trust had to do with that when he did it. Stefan kissed her. In the mouth. And right in front of, pretty much, _everyone_ they knew.

It was warm, soft, and _sweet_. The bare touch of his lips on hers, his hand resting over her cheek.

Bonnie didn't pull away, his '_do you trust me_' still sounding in her head. She did trusted him. And, to the hell, Stefan was such a _great_ kisser.

The hand in her cheek lowered to her arm as he ended the kiss. It went to her wrist, as he pushed her gently.

"Come."

Speechless, she went.

...

"I'm _speechless_!" Caroline yelled, a bit too dramatic for someone who wasn't expecting the scene she'd just saw. Fortunately, the others were a way too surprised to pick on her acting performance.

"Well… I called it! They _do_ look good together" Tyler's drunken voice said, too happy that it wasn't _his_ girlfriend that Stefan kissed at the dance floor to think before talking.

Elena forgot about her cup and poured the vodka bottle directly into her mouth, trying to bleed it dry.

Matt looked around, scratching at the nape of his neck.

"Well, that was… something"

...

"Weird!" Bonnie said, when they stopped in an empty study. "That was something very, very weird."

"For someone who just last week was _dead_, Miss Bennett, you're a hell of a dancer. And such a good kisser."

"Well, I could say the same of you! Not really, dead... in the case. But, you know… That lake stuff and all." Her mind was still confused because of his kiss.

"Yeah. Thank you, by the way. I know I already told you that, but if it was not for you I'd still be… there. Even as a ghost you're powerful"

She smiled. "And thank _you_ for bringing me back to life… But" she ran a hand through her hair, making it messy "Stefan, what was _that_?! You've just kis-"

"Shhh." He came closer, whispering at her. "You wouldn't believe it, so I have to show you. Just trust me, ok? Any moment now…" He occupied himself in fixing her messy bangs with tender fingers, his eyes locked on hers.

"What the _hell_ was th-" Damon entered the study after them, freezing in place at the sight of the couple standing by each other on a dark corner. "Whatcha doing?!" His voice heightening an octave.

Stefan slowly turned to face his brother, fingers still tangled on Bonnie's bangs.

"Guess… I'm kinda _banging _Bonnie Bennett" He laughed, and looked at her "I'm sorry, that was lame. Couldn't help it." And again to his brother: "Don't you know that it's extremely rude to interrupt a couple?"

Damon twisted his mouth in a disgusted line. He tried to ignore Stefan, and addressed to Bonnie this time. "So, you two are a… a _thing_ now?"

She didn't answer, looking up to Stefan, instead. Whatever game he was playing, he was playing it alone.

"We're both _alive_, after all, attracted to each other, kinda drunk, and this is a party… Just enjoying ourselves, Damon." Turning his back at his brother, he trapped the girl against the wall, blocking Damon's view of her. "Now if you don't mind, Bonnie and I would like to be left _alone_."

"I would never expect that from _you_." Damon said, before he was gone. Bonnie kept thinking that it sounded more like it was to _her_ than to Stefan.

Stefan laughed, and she stared at him, still confused. "I told you. He's _totally_ interested."

"Oh my God!" She walked away from him. "You _kissed_ me because you thought your brother would get _jealous_?!"

"And it worked, didn't it? You're meant to be." She was staring blankly at him. "Caroline calls you 'Bamon'. I think it's cute."

"I'm outta here" She said, trying to sound mad, but barely handling to hold her laughter. "You and Caroline are both crazy."

...

_she said we're both crazy  
you n' I_

Stefan texted Caroline from his bed, later that night.

Coming from the other floor, he could hear the whinings and begs in Elena's drunken voice.

Caroline texted back:

_and what about him?_

The Boarding house's front door slammed, and Stefan heard tires speeding away.

_they broke up  
I think she's going to your house right now_

Caroline's reply didn't take two seconds:

_OMG!  
I think the Bamon ship has just sailed!_

Stefan put the phone down and linked his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. He smiled and then he realised it was his _fourth_ smile in that day. And all of them because of Bamon.

* * *

**YEEEHAAAA! Bamon, bitch.**

**I tried to make a more in-character Stefan, because I just couldn't picture a story in which he was all fangirling and stuff. Happy Bamon Week, everyone :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
